One of the biggest problems for golfers is properly aligning their swing, be it a full swing or a putting stroke, for a desired golf ball trajectory. The alignment difficulty results from a number of factors including the distance between the golfer's eyes and the ball, the distance between the target and the ball, and even the different orientation of the golfer's eye pupils. That is, most individuals have pupils that are not located at the same level in their head. This offset of the pupils typically distorts a target line extending across the golfer's body.
The present invention relates to an improved sight lens for golfers which enables the golfer to align his or her golf swing with the desired trajectory of a golf ball toward a target.